Jacklough
by khoufu
Summary: Jack/Turlough pairing, inspired by a RP. Jack and Turlough met on the TARDIS and casual flirting turned into a serious relationship. Turlough is going to have Jack's baby because Jack's never had a chance to be a part of his offspring's entire life before.
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Morning

On a calm morning in a palace on a mountain, a man stirred in bed next to his pregnant lover. It wasn't really a palace, and it wasn't really even big for a normal house, but to them, it was a palace. The light shining past the trees through the windows hit Jack's eyes and he opened his eyes slightly to look at his bedmate, who was woken up by Jack's movements. When Jack saw that Turlough seemed to be awake, he threw off the covers and leaned toward Turlough's stomach, where he gently pulled the man's shirt up over his round belly and kissed him there. "How are you this morning?"

"I've been worse," mumbled Turlough, looking down at Jack.

"I was talking to him," Jack said with a smile, referring to their unborn child as he looked up at Turlough, "but I care how you're doing, too, Sunshine." He rested his hand on Turlough's belly and lay back next to him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Turlough smiled and cupped Jack's cheek. "Hmm, I'm glad you care." He brought his lips to Jack's for a proper kiss, despite their morning breath.

"You taste like last night's dinner," Jack mused as he broke away from the kiss after a few moments to kiss along Turlough's jawline to his neck.

"You're human, you should like the taste of Earth food," Turlough joked, moving his head to expose his neck for more kisses.

"As long as you don't stop tasting like you, I don't care what's added on top of that. But yeah, I tend to like Earth food. You just seem to be the odd one out since you wouldn't willingly eat anything other than pancakes before you were pregnant." Jack chuckled and paused his kisses. He looked distantly past Turlough as his mind wandered. "Can you imagine? We're having a family dinner, just you, me, and our little boy. He and I have Earth food, you have Trion food, which would be normal, until he asks to try some of your Trion food. You would try to make me the odd one out with your alien cuisine."

"To me, you're the alien," Turlough retorted. He put his hand on Jack's on his belly. "At least you yourself aren't alien to me." He smirked as Jack continued to kiss his neck. Letting out a sigh, he added fondly, "It's nice to think about the future instead of the past. We finally have our palace on a mountain, and you can keep it as long as it stands."

"Thank you, but since you won't live nearly as long, if we ever part, you can have it till you die," Jack offered.

"I'm so glad I'm the mortal one," Turlough replied sarcastically.

Jack chuckled and gave him one more kiss before he sat up. "We can talk more about the future over breakfast," he suggested happily as he got off the bed. "I'll see you in the kitchen, Sunshine." He smiled at Turlough before he left the bedroom and went to the kitchen.

Turlough stayed in bed for awhile, drawing circles on his belly with his finger. He was sure he'd finally found happiness. He had the love of his life, he was going to have his baby, and they had a home that reminded him of that of his childhood, regardless of the size of the mountain palace they called home.


	2. Chapter 2: Movie for Lu

Turlough could hardly sleep. He'd had many restless nights during his last month of pregnancy, but he was so tired. The baby moving around inside of him kept him awake and uneasy. Lumiere, or Lucian, or whatever they were going to call him, was going to be named after light, which fit rather well since he kept his father up like leaving a light on. Slowly and tiredly, he got out of bed, keeping a hand on the restless babe. He didn't care if he woke Jack up, he just had to find someplace more comfortable. He wandered the halls a bit before he settled on the theater room. He put on a movie and lowered himself into a seat near the back, where he caressed his restless child.

"It's all right, Ahba's here," Turlough said softly in his native language, using the Trion word for 'daddy' to address himself. He didn't pay much attention to the film, he just wanted something in the background that he could, hopefully, fall asleep to. "Ahba's got you. Rest now. You'll have plenty of time to move around when you're on your own. Ahba wants to sleep, and Ahba thinks you should sleep, too," he cooed. The baby continued to move around, fidgeting violently and visibly. He sighed and closed his eyes, still rubbing his swollen belly. "Please, Lulu, give Ahba a chance to rest." The baby, being a baby and not even out of the womb, didn't understand and didn't comply, so Turlough tried singing a calming, lyrical song in Trion instead.

Jack stood in the entrance to the room, watching as his bedmate tried to sooth their baby. By showing how gentle he was to their baby, it reminded Jack just how much he loved that man. He'd understood everything, thanks to the TARDIS, besides the song and the word Ahba, which he assumed meant 'father'. After awhile, he decided to join Turlough, and sat in the seat next to him. He greeted him with a peck on the cheek. "Sunshine can't sleep?"

Turlough opened his eyes and turned his head toward Jack. "Little Lu won't let me," he complained tiredly as he leaned his head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack stroked Turlough's hair and kissed the top of his head, then put a hand between Turlough's so he could feel their child. "He's really moving around in there," he observed with a bit of fascination. He still couldn't get over the fact that it was _his_ child.

"I just want to sleep," Turlough whined.

"I know you do, Sunshine," Jack replied apologetically. He rubbed the man's belly, which always filled him with joy, and tried to think of how he could help. "I could sing to you," he finally offered. After a simple nod of affirmation from his partner, he immediately decided on a song. Softly, he sang, "What would you do if I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out on me? Lend me your ear and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key. I get by with a little help from my Sunshine, I'm gonna try with a little help from my Sunshine."

With a small smile, Turlough fell asleep against Jack, and after awhile, little Lu stopped squirming, too.


	3. Chapter 3: Death of Turlough

**Note: Death of Turlough is a side chapter with the same Jack/Turlough as other chapters but the events don't affect the other chapters. (It's just a collection of one-shots in the same AU anyway)**

The alien creature leaped out of the darkness, hitting Turlough in the chest with its spiked tail. It had led Jack and Turlough inside of an abandoned warehouse after a rather long chase through the city. Turlough stumbled backwards, and the creature's tail came back to hit him in the face, hard, knocking him to the ground. He tried to get up, but the creature continued to thrash Turlough with its tail until Jack managed to shoot the creature while Turlough served as bait. When the beast fell dead on top of Turlough, Jack rolled over the body and stabbed it in the heart. It wasn't really the creature's fault for attacking them. It had been taken over by something that manifested itself into the heart and took control via the bloodstream. Unfortunately for others, it always found a way to transfer a part of itself from whatever host body it had taken control of. The only way to kill it was to stab it where it manifested itself: in the heart of the host.

Once the alien was taken care of, Jack knelt down next to Turlough. "Sunshine, are you all right?" Turlough nodded, and winced as he noticed a lump forming on his chest. "It got you," Jack said slowly. Turlough looked up at Jack, horrified. He knew what that meant.

"Is there time to stop it?" Turlough could feel his heart racing, either from fear or the alien interference - or both.

Jack reached out to touch the lump and shook his head sadly. "Turlough, I'm sorry… Once it infects you, there's no way to stop it."

Turlough looked up at him, mortified. "Jack, please," he insisted, "isn't there anything you can do?" He let out a cry of pain and clutched his heart as it started pounding even faster.

"Turlough, I… I'm sorry!" Jack forced himself to stay calm as he lifted Turlough's head onto his coat as a makeshift pillow and caressed his face. He knew what he had to do. They both knew.

"Jack, I'm scared." Turlough had never admitted to being scared before, not since he was a boy. But he was scared now, since he knew what would inevitably come next.

With watery eyes, Jack nodded and leaned in so that his face was close to Turlough's. He hated to see such pain in the younger man's eyes, and he hated that that would probably be the last thing he would see in them. "I know, Sunshine," he croaked. "And I love you." Turlough looked up at Jack, trying to hold back his own tears as Jack began singing in a cracked voice, "You are my Sunshine... my only Sunshine... you make me happy... when skies are grey..." His voice broke up too much for him to continue, and he had to take a breath. While he sang, he'd unsheathed his knife and held it behind his back. Jack's attempt at a song had only brought more tears to both their eyes. He brought his lips to Turlough's, both for one last kiss and as a distraction as he brought forward his knife and drove it into Turlough's heart, killing the creature but also fatally wounding Turlough. Jack forced his eyes shut when a shriek escaped Turlough's lips and he took the knife out, dropping it on the floor as he held Turlough's body, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. "You'll never know, dear... how much I...love you..."

With his last breath, Turlough whispered, "Jack…," before becoming completely limp in Jack's arms.

Tears fell from Jack's face as he whispered the last line, "Please don't take my Sunshine away."


End file.
